


Plan B

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will tells Sonny that he didn’t kill Adrienne and they decide to play Uncle Victor and force him to confess to framing Will.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Plan B

Will is a ball of jitters as he waits in the visiting room. He alternates between pacing and dancing where he stands in the seconds, minutes that tick by until the door opens and Sonny walks in.

“Hi,” Will breathes out, a smile stretching his face.

Sonny blinks at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. “You wanted to see me?”

“Can we sit?”

Sonny nods and follows Will to the bare metal table. They sit on opposite sides, their hands clasped in front of them on top.

“Is the divorce final? Because you didn’t need to tell me that in person,” Sonny says curtly.

“What?” Will asks, confused for a brief second, still overwhelmed by Ciara’s revelation. “No. Um, actually. I haven’t sent them to my lawyer yet.”

“Oh.” Sonny’s brow furrows in confusion again, something flashing in his eyes that Will can’t place. “What did you want to talk to me about then?”

Will hesitates, then, unsure suddenly how to say what he needs to say, and to have Sonny believe him. “Before I say anything, I need you to promise me that you’ll believe me. Do you promise?”

Sonny considers, still frowning, and searches Will’s eyes. After a long beat, he says, “I promise.”

Will takes a steadying breath and says, “I didn’t kill your mom.”

“Why would you say that to me?” Sonny responds, angry. “What kind of game are you playing?”

Will flinches at Sonny’s tone, his words cutting through Will the same when they had last Mother’s Day. 

Will realizes his error. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have led with that. Will you please let me tell you the whole thing?”

“What whole thing?” Sonny asks slowly.

“Ciara visited me last night. Right after you left after signing the papers. She came to tell me that I wasn’t responsible for Adrienne’s death.”

“Why would Ciara say something like that?”

“Victor told her.”

Sonny stares at him blankly. 

When it doesn’t appear as if Sonny is going to say anything, Will plows on. “As you know, Ben and Ciara believe Ben is innocent, that he didn’t kill Jordan. Since he was arrested, Ciara’s been trying to prove that Victor framed him, sent him to prison. She heard Victor and Xander talking about letting an innocent man go to prison. Anyway, she started getting too close after that and pushed Victor hard enough that he confessed that he _did_ let an innocent man go to prison. But not Ben. Me.”

Will lets the words settle before he continues. 

“Maggie was drunk out of her mind that night and she went driving, to go to the hospital with Sarah in labor. It was her car that ran Adrienne off the road. Not mine. Xander found Maggie passed out in her car in a ditch with an empty vodka bottle. I never saw another car and my car is dark grey so when Sarah said she saw it was a black car, I just assumed it had to have been me. Apparently, Xander and Victor heard me telling JJ that I believed it was my fault and Victor said to let me believe it. He didn’t want Maggie to know that she was responsible. Maggie still doesn’t know. She has no memory.”

Sonny’s mouth is a thin, angry line when Will stops talking. 

When Sonny remains resolutely silent, Will says, “Please say something.”

“You’re not responsible?” Sonny asks, dazed. Will can see him still processing the story Will’s told him.

Will shakes his head and the corners of his lips turn up into a small smile, unbidden.

“You’re not responsible,” Sonny repeats, a statement this time. And suddenly Sonny’s face is stretched in a dazzling smile. “You’re not responsible!”

Will’s smile splits his face and he huffs out a laugh, elated. 

“You didn’t send the divorce papers to your attorney,” Sonny says randomly. 

Will looks at him curiously. 

“That means we’re still married.”

“Do you want us to be?” Will questions, suddenly unsure.

“Of course,” Sonny answers, certain. 

Will’s grin gets impossibly wider. “Yeah?” Will squeaks.

“I want to kiss you,” Sonny says by way of answer.

Will’s smile falters, his eyes flicking to the guard standing prostrate by the door, and he shifts his hands so they’re almost touching Sonny’s. Almost. But not quite.

“I’m still stuck in here though,” Will responds. “I can’t exactly tell the warden ‘Victor set me up. I’m innocent. Let me out.’”

“I’m going to get you out, Will. I promise,” Sonny says fiercely, his hands twitching, itching to hold Will’s. 

“How? Victor will never confess.”

The frown reappears on Sonny’s face. “I’m going to take away everything Victor loves.”

* * *

The first step in their plan is for Sonny to keep dating Evan.

( _”I’m not going to cheat on you, Will!” Sonny said, outraged at Will’s suggestion._

_“It’s not cheating if I’m telling you to do it,” Will countered. “We need it to look like we’re divorced, or at the very least, separated.”  
_

_Sonny gritted his teeth but nodded his acknowledgement of Will’s reasoning._

_“Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Will said gently. “But we need Evan to not suspect anything has changed.”_

_Sonny agreed, though he wasn’t sure both those things aligned._ )

* * *

Step two is to get Brady and Gabi involved. 

Sonny asks them both to meet him at the Basic Black office late one night, about a week after Will’s revelation.

“Sonny? Is everything alright? Why did you want to meet so late?” Gabi asks, as soon as they’re settled at the conference table.

“What I’m about to tell you absolutely cannot leave this room.”

“Alright,” Brady assents, albeit hesitantly.

“Victor let Will take the fall for my mother’s death. It was Maggie who was responsible for the accident.”

“What?!” Brady and Gabi exclaim simultaneously.

“How - how do you know that?” Brady asks.

“Victor and Xander confessed it to Ciara. Ciara told Will, Will told me.”

“Son of a bitch,” Brady mutters while Gabi starts ranting in Spanish.

Then Brady asks, “Why are you telling us? Why not go to Victor?”

“He’ll never confess it to me. He only confessed to Ciara because she was after him about framing Ben and he couldn’t let her have the wrong idea.” Sonny’s surprised at how bitter his voice comes out. “He’ll do anything to keep Maggie from finding out the truth.”

“So why tell us?” Brady asks again. 

“Will and I have a plan to destroy Victor. We need your help.”

“What do you need us to do?” Gabi asks, venomous.

* * *

About two weeks into the plan, Will finds himself led to a room in the prison he’s never been in before. 

Before the door has even fully closed behind him, Sonny’s launching himself at Will, his arms flying around Will’s neck. Will catches him, arms around Sonny’s waist and lips meeting Sonny’s, insistent and claiming.

Will gasps into the kiss, pulls Sonny impossibly closer, and then suddenly - Will’s not entirely sure how - the top of Will’s prison uniform is off his head and thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Will’s fingers scramble to unbutton Sonny’s shirt - he had mercifully not worn a tie - and shimmy it out of Sonny’s pants.

“What -?” Will asks between kisses, dazed and burning with need and arousal.

“Got you weekly conjugal visits,” Sonny breathes against Will’s skin, where he’s sucking and biting at Will’s neck.

“Fuck,” Will says, and has Sonny on his back on the bed in a split second.

After, Will’s head pillowed on Sonny’s chest and Sonny’s arm tracing lazy circles up and down Will’s arm, Will asks with a laugh, “How in the world did you pull this off?”

“I paid off the warden,” Sonny answers nonchalantly. 

“How very Kiriakis of you,” Will responds, grinning. 

Sonny huffs out a laugh. “I couldn’t wait any longer to touch you.”

Will hums and stretches his neck up to kiss Sonny. When they pull apart, Will asks quietly, “How long do we have?” 

Sonny checks his watch. “About a half hour.”

Will hugs Sonny tighter, asks, “How’s the plan going?”

“I’m still dating Evan if that’s what you’re asking,” Sonny says. 

“I was actually talking about Basic Black and Gabi Chic feeding Xander and Titan false information but that’s good,” Will answers, his voice sounding strained to his own ears.

Obviously Sonny picks up on it because he says, “Hey. I love you. You know that, right? I’m only dating Evan because you told me to. I don’t love him.”

“I know.” Will nods against Sonny’s chest. Then, “We should probably get dressed. The guard will coming for me soon.”

They dress in silence. When the knock on the door comes, Sonny pulls Will close and says, “I’m going to get you out of here as soon as I can. I promise.”

Will smiles softly at Sonny and nods. 

“I love you,” Sonny says fiercely and kisses Will hard. 

Will whimpers when they break apart at the opening of the door. 

“I’ll see you in a week,” Sonny says as Will is led away back to his cell, their fingers lingering against each other as long as possible.

* * *

Sonny doesn’t make it to the next visit. Three days after the first one, Xander figures out Brady and Gabi have been feeding him false figures. 

“I’m sorry, Will. I don’t want to risk getting Victor suspicious,” Sonny tells Will on the phone call to cancel their visit.

“It’s alright,” Will says. “I’ll miss you, though.”

“I’ll miss you too. I do miss you. I’ll try and come next week.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sonny responds and hangs up.

* * *

Evan breaks up with Sonny two days later because “I don’t think you’re ready to move on. Even if you say you are.”

“I guess I wasn’t doing a good job pretending,” Sonny says, wrapped up in Will in their tiny room in the prison at their next weekly visit.

“No one ever said you were an actor,” Will deadpans, grinning at Sonny from his perch on Sonny’s chest.

“Shut up,” Sonny laughs. 

“I think we should move on to Plan B,” Will says. “I want to come home.”

“What’s Plan B?” 

“We get Victor to confess.”

* * *

Plan B is Sonny and Ciara having a loud conversation within earshot of Maggie when they know Victor is nowhere to be seen.

They take the opportunity about a week later, when Xander and Victor are in their monthly Titan Board of Trustees meeting. The meetings typically run past midnight, so they’re confident Victor won’t interrupt.

After dinner, Sonny and Ciara find Maggie sitting in the drawing room alone, knitting. 

Standing in the foyer, with the doors wide open, Ciara jumps in immediately. “I’m sorry, Sonny. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about me talking about how I still believe Ben is innocent. Not with everything with Will.”

“It’s okay, Ciara,” Sonny offers, a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Just because I can’t have my happy ending with Will doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have yours with Ben.”

Ciara sighs dramatically. “It’s just. Ben’s scheduled to be executed next week and I heard Grandpa and Xander say they let an innocent man go to prison. I just can’t find any proof. It’s so frustrating.”

Sonny’s about to respond when Maggie says in the doorway, “What did you just say?”

Ciara spins around, feigning alarm. “Oh my god. Maggie, how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to hear that you said Victor and Xander let an innocent man go to prison,” Maggie answers, indignant.

Ciara, again feigning alarm, throws her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god,” she repeats.

Maggie steps closer to them. “Is it true?”

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Ciara responds, seemingly distressed. “I’ve tried so hard to find proof and to get Grandpa to confess that he set Ben up. But all he does is deny it. I’m just so desperate, Maggie.” 

Sonny thinks Ciara’s actually conjured up some real tears.

“Well,” Maggie huffs, placing comforting hands on Ciara’s shoulders. “You leave it to me.”

Maggie rushes off back into the drawing room and Sonny and Ciara high-five behind her back.

* * *

“For god’s sakes, woman, what was so urgent that you had to pull me out of my meeting?” Victor barks, stumping into the drawing room an hour later. 

Ciara, Sonny, and Justin are all settled on the couch together, watching television. Maggie stands behind the couch when Victor comes in and plops down in his chair with a ‘hmmph’. 

“Is it true?” Maggie asks, hard and without preamble.

“Is what true?” Victor snaps.

“That you let an innocent man go to prison?”

Victor frowns. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Sonny’s hand tightens around the remote he’s holding, but he pointedly remains focused on the TV. 

“Ridiculous? Then care to explain what Ciara heard you and Xander talking about?”

Victor’s eyes snap to Ciara. To her credit, Ciara tilts her head up defiantly and stares back at him, daring him to confess.

“She obviously misunderstood what she heard,” Victor responds, a warning.

“Cut the crap, Victor,” Maggie says curtly, walking around the couch to stand in front of him. “I know you’re lying. You framed Ben Weston for a murder he didn’t commit. For god’s sakes, Victor, that is your granddaughter’s boyfriend! He is going to be executed next week. If you did something, you need to tell the authorities right now!”

Before Victor can respond, Justin chimes in with, “You know. Ciara came to me convinced you hadn’t framed Ben after almost a year of alleging you had. I’m curious as to why that is. Care to explain, Uncle Vic?”

Sonny almost hugs his father but resists. Instead, he says, “Yeah, Uncle Vic. If Ben’s not the innocent man you sent to prison then who is?” Sonny cocks his head and raises his eyebrows, stares down Victor.

Victor stares back, then at Ciara, Justin, and Maggie in turn, his gaze lingering on his wife.

Plan B rides entirely on Victor not being able to lie under pressure from a room full of family, particularly Maggie. 

After a long minute, Maggie says, “Well, Victor?”

Victor sighs, resigned, and says, “The innocent man Xander and I let go to prison wasn’t Ben Weston. It was Will Horton.”

Maggie gasps in horror as Justin shouts “What?!” 

Ciara and Sonny share a triumphant nod.

“What do you mean it was Will?” Justin asks, indignant. Then, turning to Sonny, “Did you know about this?!”

“I’ve known for a few weeks. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Dad. But I needed Victor to confess so that I could get Will out of prison. What’d you say, Uncle Vic,” Sonny spits out the words. “Shall I call Rafe to take your confession?”

“Now, hold on a minute,” Maggie says. “I want to know what’s going on. Victor! Are you saying Will wasn’t responsible for Adrienne’s death?”

Victor sighs again. “Yes. Will Horton was not responsible for Adrienne’s death.”

“He confessed!” Maggie insists.

“Only because I let him believe he was responsible.”

“Why on Earth would you do that, Victor? What could possibly possess you to let Will believe he killed his mother-in-law?! To let Sonny believe his husband killed his mother!?” 

“I did it for you,” Victor says, unashamed, almost proud.

“For me?” Maggie asks. They stare at each other for another long minute until Maggie says, “Oh my. I didn’t -” Her eyes go wide in horror and her hands cover her mouth.

“You did,” Victor confirms. “I’m so sorry, Maggie. I did it to protect you. No one was ever supposed to find out.”

“And that makes it all okay?!” Maggie shouts, switched instantly from distraught horror to indignant anger.

“You destroyed Sonny and Will’s life. Their family! You took a father away from his little girl! I don’t appreciate your protection, Victor Kiriakis. Now, we are going to call Rafe Hernandez and you are going to tell him exactly what happened and I am going to take whatever punishment is required.”

* * *

After that, things happen in quick succession. 

Under threat of divorce, Maggie coerces Victor and Xander to confess to Rafe. 

All three are promptly arrested - Maggie for vehicular manslaughter and drunk driving, Victor and Xander for conspiracy and false imprisonment. 

Sonny decides on the spot that they will no longer live in the Kiriakis Mansion and packs up Ari’s things and moves them into John and Marlena’s townhouse, once explanations have been given and hospitality willingly given.

Two days later, Will is released. 


End file.
